<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run with My Hands on My Eyes by MollyPollyKinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139310">Run with My Hands on My Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz'>MollyPollyKinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Kings Men [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved, dream is a jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tensed in his father’s arms. Phil sat down by the fire and wrapped Tommy in an embrace. It felt good.</p><p>“Dream’s here?” Tommy whispered. His body began getting wracked by shivers, and he didn’t resist when Phil began rocking him back and forth comfortingly.</p><p>“We won’t let him take you,” Phil whispered into Tommy’s hair, “You’re safe. You’re safe, I promise.”</p><p>“I’m never safe,” Tommy slurred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Kings Men [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Crow Cult's DSMP Favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run with My Hands on My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was in the secret room. Dream stood in front of him.</p><p>“Drop all your items, Tommy,” he said. His voice sounded dangerous.</p><p>“All of them?” Tommy asked weakly, “Can’t I—”</p><p><em>“Tommy,” </em>Dream repeated.</p><p>Tommy immediately threw all of his items into the hole. He deserved this for creating that underground room and hiding items from Dream.</p><p>Dream placed TNT over the hole and lit it with the flint and steel. Tommy watched woefully as there was a small explosion and all of his stuff was destroyed. He tried not to think of L’manburg blowing to bits.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tommy said, “I’m sorry, I should’ve known better. I should’ve known—”</p><p>Dream frowned, but he grabbed Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy winced when Dream started so tightly that he could start feeling the bruises.</p><p>“Oh, Tommy,” Dream sighed, “I know your sorry, but I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust.”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Tommy tried not to scream as the grip on his shoulder tightened. It was so damn painful.</p><p>And suddenly Dream was Wilbur, towering over Tommy. Dark shadows hung under his older brother’s crazed eyes, and his face was contorted into a scowl.</p><p>“When will you understand that I’m only trying to protect you, Toms?”</p><p>“Wilbur, please—” Tommy was now desperately trying to pull himself out of his brother’s grip.</p><p>And suddenly the world exploded. Smoke choked Tommy’s lungs. Through the fog, Tommy could see Tubbo. He tried to reach out for him, but Tubbo turned around and walked away.</p><p><em>“</em>I tried to tell you, Tommy,” Techno tutted, holding his sword poised above Tommy’s head, “Good things don’t happen to heroes.”</p><p>Tommy wanted to move, but he couldn’t. He was rooted to the spot. Techno brought his sword down.</p><p><em>“</em>Tommy,” a familiar voice floated through the air, “Toms, mate, I need you to wake up for me.”</p><p>Tommy jerked awake, gasping for breath. He felt blankets piled on top of him, but he was still so cold. Where was he? Where was Dream? Dream was his friend, and Tommy could really use a friend right about now.</p><p>Philza’s face swum in his vision. What was Philza doing here? And why did he look so worried? “Tommy, I need you to breathe.”</p><p>Tommy hadn’t even realized he had stopped breathing. He tried to resume, but all he managed was pained gasps.</p><p>Phil began carding his fingers through Tommy’s hair. It felt good.</p><p>“That’s alright, just in and out,” Phil murmured.</p><p>Tommy forced himself to steady his breathing. He could barely think straight. What was going on?</p><p>“Dad?” he slurred, “Dad, what—”</p><p>“Tommy, you need to listen to me—” Phil said, his voice somewhat panicked, “We need to get you into the secret basement that Techno just dug out.”</p><p>Secret basement? Where? What?</p><p>“Why…?”</p><p>Tommy allowed himself to be picked up by Phil, who was very warm. Tommy snuggled into his father’s chest; he didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed about it.</p><p>“God, have you been eating?” Phil whispered, “You’re so thin.”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Tommy said exhaustedly, “When Dream lets me.”</p><p>Phil clutched onto Tommy a little more firmly, but it didn’t hurt. It felt more like protection than a threat.</p><p>“I’m going to kill that man,” Phil said, “I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>Phil began carrying Tommy down a ladder. The basement was colder than the upstairs, and Tommy found himself digging even deeper into Phil’s warmth.</p><p>“Don’t kill him,” Tommy said sleepily, “He’s my friend.” That didn’t sound right. “No, wait. He’s not. He’s a jerk.”</p><p>Tommy hated this. Why did he have to be so confused? Dream had manipulated him. When could he get that into his head?</p><p>They reached the bottom of the ladder. The new basement seemed pretty bare, but Tommy appreciated the warm fire that felt like a new breath of life.</p><p>Phil placed a stone block over the ladder just as Tommy heard voices overhead.</p><p><em>“</em>Dream, what is the reason for this… pleasure?” Techno asked.</p><p>Tommy tensed in his father’s arms. Phil sat down by the fire and wrapped Tommy in an embrace. It felt good.</p><p><em>“</em>Dream’s <em>here?” </em>Tommy whispered. Shivers wracked his body, and he didn’t resist when Phil began rocking him back and forth comfortingly.</p><p>“We won’t let him take you,” Phil whispered into Tommy’s hair, “You’re safe. You’re safe, I promise.”</p><p>“I’m never safe,” Tommy slurred. He was tired. He wanted to sleep, but could he really sleep soundly knowing that Dream was above him?</p><p>Tommy buried himself deeper into his father’s arms, only just noticing that his cheeks were wet.</p><p>“I won’t let him hurt you,” Phil promised.</p><p>Tommy <em>so</em> wanted to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur couldn’t distract Dream forever, and Techno watched with dread as Dream marched into his house unprompted. Fortunately, Phil got Tommy out of the way in the nick of time, so that was something.</p><p>The voices in his head wanted blood. They wanted to tear Dream up limb by limb. Techno resisted them.</p><p>“Dream, what is the reason for this pleasure?” Techno asked coldly.</p><p>“Tommy’s missing,” Dream said, “I was wondering if you knew where he was.”</p><p>Techno leaned against the wall, trying his best to appear casual. “Tommy? No, I haven’t seen him.”</p><p>Dream frowned for a moment, but his mouth twisted into a smile. He let out a small snort. “I wonder if he actually did it,” he muttered.</p><p>Alarm bells immediately started ringing in Techno’s mind. “Did what?” Techno asked sharply.</p><p>“You know,” Dream shrugged, “Tommy’s been staring at the lava a lot lately. I wonder if he actually jumped.”</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t you see I’m trying to die in peace?”</em>
</p><p>Techno knew Tommy wasn’t in a good place, but actually jumping into lava? It was one thing to lie in the snow and freeze to death. It was another thing to actively dive into lava.</p><p>On the other hand, one could argue that they were both just means to the same end.</p><p>And Dream <em>snorted. </em>He didn’t care whether Tommy lived or died. All he cared about was having Tommy out of his way. Either as a puppet or as a ghost, Dream didn’t care.</p><p>The voices <em>so </em>wanted to snap that porcelain mask in half and use the shards to stab Dream through the heart. Techno reluctantly resisted.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t seen him,” Techno said tightly, “So, I guess you’ll have to look elsewhere.”</p><p>Dream shrugged. “I would’ve been surprised if he decided to come to you anyway, but it was worth a try. See you later, Technoblade.”</p><p>Dream left and shut the door loudly behind him.</p><p>Techno waited for Dream to be out of earshot before he grabbed the nearest thing (a glass bottle) and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>Ghostbur, who had been listening into the conversation from the front porch, floated in worriedly.</p><p>“Do you really think Tommy would—”</p><p>
  <em>Tommy’s form half-covered in snow, almost invisible. Tommy resisting rescue. Tommy lying half-dead in the bed, unaware that Techno had hugged him to keep his little brother warm.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Techno bit out, “I think he would.” He rested his head against the wall, doing his best to keep the voices at bay. “Can you tell Phil that it’s safe now?”</p><p>Ghostbur obliged, and soon Phil was carrying Tommy back up the ladder. Tommy was asleep again, but tear-tracks were clearly visible running down his cheeks.</p><p>“Phil, I want to kill him,” Techno whispered as his father carefully placed Tommy back into bed and arranged the blankets carefully, “I want to kill him so badly.”</p><p>“I can do it!” Ghostbur volunteered happily, “He can’t kill me. I’m already dead!”</p><p>“Tempting, but no,” Phil said, “If he happens to survive, that will only make him suspicious. Right now, our priority is to keep Tommy safe. We can’t run away until he’s back to health, which means we’re going to have to hide him here for now.”</p><p>Techno looked back down at his brother’s sleeping form before glancing back up at Phil.</p><p>“Did you hear—”</p><p>Phil turned away. His body shook. “I don’t want to talk about it,” his father whispered.</p><p>In all honesty, neither did Techno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, that last installment in this series got a lot of support. Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>